Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix
by Linzy Potter
Summary: This takes place when the dream team is in fifth year. A girl shows up at his doorstep and things begin to happen.


Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix Written by: Linzy Potter Except for the characters of Abi, Jayni, Kennedy, Ashleigh and any other characters that are not from the original book series are mine. There is also a part that is believed to be similar to the first chapter. I just revised it. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
REVEIWS PEOPLE!! I LUV THEM!! HAHA  
Chapter 1 The start  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk. He opened a file cabinet in his desk. There magicked out a piece of parchment. Professor Dumbledore began to write. Dear Friends,  
  
As we all know, Voldermort has once again come to power. We must do anything to protect Mr. Potter, so this naturally means that we must instate the Order that has lied in the Phoenix. Please let me know as time is slipping by that you are in this with us, to once again fight off evil. I am going to reinstate the secret tonight in hopes that the young Potters will be safe.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry sat in his bed looking out his dark window. How could Voldermort come back to power? Why? He couldn't forget about last year. In his fourth year at Hogwarts in the TriWizard tournament, the cup had been made into a portkey where he was transported to another place where they had killed Cedric. That was where Wormtail, took blood from his arm to add to Voldermort's upcoming. Harry had wanted so badly for Hedwig to come back from her nighttime take off. He needed another person who shared in his, as Uncle Vernon called it his "abnormality". Nothing about Harry Potter was normal. Although he looked like it he definitely wasn't. He was a wizard, fresh from his fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry was a skinny boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. Then there was the thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead. That was thing that was most unusual about him. When Harry was just one year old, his parents were murdered by the evil wizard Voldermort, Voldermort tried to kill Harry but it was reflected off him and ended up hitting Voldermort. That was the end of him. Harry had been famous for this since it happened. Harry was sent to live with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia; they refused to tell him anything about magic. Then when Harry was 11, the whole truth came out. Now Harry would be going into his fifth year at Hogwarts. He looked up at the moon to see a small winged figure. Harry instantly knew it was Pig. Ron's owl. The bird came in and landed upon Harry's bed. He walked over to Pig and untied the letter and package from the tiny bird's leg. Harry opened the letter and read down.  
  
Harry,  
  
You won't believe what Dumbledore is doing! He is having dad do a special mission thing. Dad won't even talk about it! I wish you could come over for the rest of the holidays but mum said Dumbledore wants you to stay where you are. She said he said something about special spells around the house. Anyway Dumbledore did say you could come the last month of the summer holidays. He said you will have somebody with you. Who is it? Well send a message back with Pig as soon as you can.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry wrote Ron a quick response saying he would love to come. Harry wondered who would be with him. Then Hedwig came in with a package with a tidy scrawl that looked like Hermione's. Harry opened the package. It was a new Quidditch book on famous plays. There was also a note with it.  
  
Harry,  
  
I know how the muggle treat you so I thought I would send you a little "pick me up". I'm on vacation with Viktor. It is beautiful and very rustic. I'm glad Hedwig came and picked this up for you. Well I hope to see you at Ron's in a couple of months.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry was glad Hermione thought of him. He sat down and started reading when there came a loud knock on the door downstairs. Harry instantly sat up and went to his trunk and got his wand. Uncle Vernon came running down the stairs and looked in Harry's room. When he found that the racket wasn't Hedwig, he went downstairs to the door. There was a girl standing there in a dark blue velvet cloak. She wouldn't have been weird if she didn't look exactly like Harry. The girl looked at Uncle Vernon. He didn't look happy at all. Harry was lying on the floor in his room to hear the conversation. "WHO ARE YOU?" Uncle Vernon yelled. The girl was quiet. "I'm Kennedy sir. I must talk to Harry." "WHY? DO YOU GO TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL OF HIS?" "No sir." "FINE! He is upstairs in the small bedroom. Why do you have bags?" Uncle Vernon sputtered out. "I have to stay here. Until school starts." The girls said quietly "YOU WILL STAY IN HIS ROOM AND OUT OF OUR WAY!" he yelled Then Kennedy walked up the staircase to Harry's room. Harry wondered who the girl was and what she wanted with him. Harry sat on his bed eagerly listening to the footsteps of the girl. Finally there came a knock on the door. Harry croaked "Come in". There stood a girl about 13. She was in a dark blue cloak and carrying a medium size suitcase. Harry looked at her face. She had the green blue eyes of his mother and the jet black messy hair of his father. She had side parted her hair all the way to the right. She wore silver oval glasses. "Harry Potter?" she asked "Y -Y- yes?" Harry responded nervously "I'm Kennedy. I have a note from Professor Dumbledore. He said it was important for you to read it." She handed him the familiar yellow parchment that bore the Hogwarts seal. Harry nervously opened the letter. Dear Harry,  
  
This is Kennedy. She looks familiar doesn't she? Well that is because she is your sister. She is 14 years old. She was just a newborn when your parents were murdered. Your mother was trying to save both of you by wrapping you in invisibility cloaks. She got to Kennedy first and when she was ready to get to you, Voldermort had blown down the door. That is how you survived. Your sister was there by your side. One person couldn't just defeat an evil wizard by love. It had to be two. She will be in your 5th year with you this year. I want you to take care of her and get to know her. If anything happens get to the fireplace (which I have put on the Floo network) and Kennedy has Floo powder and come directly here. Don not stop any place else. Best of luck to both of you.  
  
Sincerely, Professor A. Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked at Kennedy. She did look a lot like him. But how could he, Harry Potter, have a sister? Harry always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. He knew that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't be pleased by this. "Do you have it?" he asked "Have what?" "The scar. The one we were left with after Voldermort tried to put the curse on us." "Yes" She pulled her bangs away. There was the exact same lightning bolt scar, in the same exact place. Her hair was short. Just a little below the ear. It was flipped up at the ends with such preciseness. She looked like Professor McGonagall's type. She put her stuff down and rummaged out a wand. "Beachwood, 11 inches, with a single feather of a Phoenix, Great for Charm and Transfiguration work. What is yours?" she asked "It has a Phoenix feather too. I don't know what type of wood it is of anything. What are you going to do?" "Make it a bit more comfortable in here. Do you mind if I." "No not at all. Do whatever you like." She took out her wand and waved it in a simple manner. She whispered something under her breath then the room was 3 times as big as it was. Harry looked out his window to see that it still looked the same. "What did you do and how did you do it. I thought we were only to you magic in school?" "Well i'm not 'quite' in school yet. So the rule doesn't apply to me." Then with another swish of her wand and some more magic words there was another bed, dresser, bed table, desk, and closet. "Anything you want changed?" Kennedy asked politely. "Well yes. Can you get me a dresser with a bed table? Then it would be great." She did everything with the greatest of ease. It was like she had been to Hogwarts three times. Sometimes Harry swore she knew more than Hermione ever knew. Best thing of all, Kennedy was actually pretty cool. She loved to talk about quidditch. She wanted to be one of the new Beaters for the Gryffindor House Team. She told Harry that George and Fred had been asked to the majors and therefore couldn't play on a house team. Finally they fell asleep on their beds after hours of talking. They both awoke to Dudley's screams and fierce stomping up the stairs. He then opened the door to Harry and Kennedy's room. He looked in to find a huge room and a girl sleeping on a better bed than his. "What are you doing here?" he asked practically crying "Oh Dudley! Didn't I tell you? I have a little sister! Her name is Kennedy. Kennedy I would like you to meet our cousin Dudley. Dudley, My sister Kennedy." Harry then walked over to Dudley and whispered in his ear "You better watch it. Kennedy can do magic because she isn't technically in school. So you better not make her mad. She might just give you matching ears with that tongue and tail." Dudley went running off with his hands on his bottom. Kennedy and Harry were laughing hysterically. They went downstairs to find Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sitting at the table fuming. They both looked at Kennedy. "Hello Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. This is Kennedy, my sister." They both turned a ghostly shade of white. Kennedy had changed into what seemed like normal muggle clothes, for Teenagers. She made her way towards the stove to get some bacon, but Aunt Petunia stopped her in her tracks. "If you are going to stay in this house you are going to go by Dudley's diet from school like we all are." Then Kennedy backed away and winked at Harry. Of course Harry knew what this meant. She was going to magic up some food when they went back upstairs. Harry and Kennedy walked up the stairs where an owl was waiting for them. Kennedy locked the door and walked over to the owl. It looked like Ron's scrawl. Harry went over and opened the letter. It was from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
I just heard! You have a sister! I'm glad for you and her. What is her name? What does she look like? I finally got it out of dad who was going to be with you. I just can't believe it! Well send me a picture or something. And you do want to be there with your sister. Well write back with Hermes. Well see you and your sister in a couple of months!  
  
Ron  
  
Kennedy was laughing after she read the letter. Then on Harry's bed, magicked up some magic frogs, Bertie Botts every flavour beans, treacle tarts, and pumpkin pasties. Harry was glad because he hadn't eaten anything normal since their last day at Hogwarts. She also magicked up some butter beer and Pumpkin juice. He was enjoying their small feast of wizarding food. Then Harry got out a quill with some spare parchment.  
  
Ron,  
  
Yes I have a sister. Her name is Kennedy. She is actually really cool. She wants to take George's beater position on the house team. Is it possible if we could come sooner? I want you to really meet her. Well write back.  
  
Harry  
  
Hello Ron,  
  
I'm Kennedy. Enclosed is a picture of me! Well I hope to be meeting you soon.  
  
Ciao,  
  
Kennedy  
  
"What did you do that for?" Harry asked "I felt like it. He said he wanted a picture so I got him one." She replied "Excellent." Then he took the letter and put it into an envelope and tied it to Hermes leg. He sat by his desk and started working on his report for History of Magic. It was on the becoming of the Ministry of Magic. Kennedy looked down on it. "Homework wicked! Can I help on any?" she asked "You haven't had any schooling have you?" "Well, as you know I was raised by muggles, and when Dumbledore came to get me, he kind of 'modified' my brain to act like I've been around magic my whole life. That is why I'm in my fifth year and I'm 14." "Could you help me on my potions? It is on Poison antidotes." "Poison Antidotes? Are you kidding me? That is so easy. You should know this but I'll help." With that they started working on their homework together. At the same time a tabby cat with spectacle looking marks around her eyes. She looked up into Harry and Kennedy's window. Then in an instant she turned into a strict looking woman, who happened to be Professor McGonagall. She looked at her watch and back at the window. Her eyes were filling with tears. Then an old man appeared by her side. "Oh Albus! Who would have ever known that the Potters had a daughter. It surprised me! Just look at them. They are so happy." Said Professor McGonagall "Now, now, Minerva, yes I totally agree. They are good for each other. Now come on. We must alert the aurors of our plans." Said Albus Dumbledore With that they both disappeared in a second and went around to all the neighbors' houses. For they all were aurors. Harry looked out the window. He swore he saw someone out there. Then he went back to his work. Harry looked over at Kennedy; she was working hard on his potions paper. He hoped Snape didn't check to see the authenticity on the reports. He looked at his watch, it was 1:30. Harry had once again not realized it was his birthday. He had been 15 for almost two hours. Kennedy looked over to Harry. "By the way Harry, Happy Birthday!" she looked at him and smiled. "Well I'm a bit tired. I will see you in the morning. Night then." "Good night." Harry replied. Then he went over to his bed. He put his glasses on the bed-side-table. Harry looked up at the ceiling. Then he fell asleep. Professor McGonagall went over to one of Harry and Kennedy's neighbors and knocked on the door. A man in his mid forties opened the door. "Ah, Minerva, Albus glad you're on time. Come in please." The man said kindly. "Good Eduardo. Now how are things going from your point of view?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, Ms. Potter arrived 2 days ago she was brought by the Knight Bus. They seem to be getting along quite well hence the lights on till odd hours in the morning. But all seems well Albus." He replied. "Good. Now as you know Harry and Ron Weasley are best friends." "Arthur's son?" "Yes. Ron and Harry are quite desperate to see each other. I believe Harry and Kennedy will be quite safe there." "I reckon it could work." "Good. Now I want you to alert the other aurors around the house about the plan. Keep an eye out now I don't want anything to happen to our young Potters. Have a good night now. Minerva shall we?" Then he and Professor McGonagall walked out. Harry opened his eyes. Kennedy wasn't in her bed. He got his glasses and got up. He looked around and decided to check downstairs. There was Kennedy sitting at the dinner table. There were presents on it with a cake. Harry's eyes opened wide. He had never had a real birthday. She smiled at him. Then Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley walked in. Dudley looked absolutely furious that Harry was having birthday treats that only he could have. "WHAT IS ALL THIS FOR!" Uncle Vernon screamed. "It's his birthday and he deserves a normal one for once. And I am going to give it to him. If you have a problem with it would you like your hex behind your back or to your face?" Kennedy replied. Harry's eyes opened wide. He had never heard her talk like this before. She was definitely not who Harry thought she was. There was a total silence after Kennedy had said this. "I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO IN THAT WAY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW IT IS RUN HERE THEN LEAVE OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT!" "FINE. Harry come on. We are going to go to Ron's." Kennedy said still glaring at him. "But what about all this? And you heard what Dumbledore said!" Harry replied "I can take care of that. Togotero Pikeo! There. Now Dumbledore. Oh yeah! He sent us an owl saying we could!" "Remind me. How are we supposed to get there?" "Harry sometimes I wonder if you are my brother. Hello. I Floo powder!" "Oh all right! Let's go." "Now. Where is your stuff?" "There. Why are you mad anyway? I've lived here for 14 years and I haven't blown up. Well once." "Harry think of it this way. I'm one who doesn't work well by the rules. Never have never will. I don't like to be controlled. The only person I can follow rules by is, well, Professor Dumbledore. I can only follow rules if I am put to them kindly. Now, I just don't feel like meeting Aunt Marge. Let's get out of here!" With a flick of her wrist everything went into Harry's trunk that he needed. He had never seen this before. Then Kennedy did the same with hers. "Where is Hedwig?" She asked. "Must still be out. And she doesn't know we are going to be at Ron's when she gets here! How am I supposed to get her?" "Don't worry. I got it covered." Then she took out a miniature silver cage. It looked the size a minute owl would be in. And there was one. "This is McKota. She knows her way around and she is a very smart owl. Kota, go get Hedwig and bring her to Ron's. We will be there. Be careful and don't stay out to long. Now go on." She watched her owl fly off into the bright blue sky. "Come on. I can stand being here much longer. You do know how to use Floo Powder correct?" "Yes! I wasn't born into the wizard world yesterday!" "Well, Sometimes I wonder." She giggled. Then she did a feather charm on the luggage and Hedwig's cage. It made it as light as a feather. She got out a small pouch with the green powder Harry was familiar with. "I'll go first and introduce you." "Right. And I am supposed to believe you. Well go on. I haven't got all day!" "Bye Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, See you next year!" Then Harry was off in the emerald green flames. "Ciao!" she laughed and disappeared also. It was a nervous ride through the Floo Network for both the Potters. Then Harry hit the floor to the Burrow. "Harry?" Said a voice. He could barely see. Harry knew that he better get out of the way before Kennedy came and landed. He stepped to the side and pulled off his glasses. Then he heard a soft thump on the floor. Kennedy had landed. Everyone gasped. Harry heard her whisper in Latin. "Harry, come here." She took his glasses and said the same words he had heard her say. Then she gave him his glasses back. Harry put them on and looked around. Everyone was gawking at Kennedy. "Everyone this is Kennedy, Kennedy everyone. Hermione what are you doing here?" "I heard you might be coming so I came. Hello Kennedy. I'm Hermione Granger. Your spell was awfully good but I believe you said it wrong it's." she was cut off by Kennedy. "I think it worked quite well, didn't you Harry? Hermione, I hear you are good at school and spells, but frankly so am I. I know how to do everything pretty well. So please don't criticize my spells." Hermione's jaw dropped. Everyone was glaring at Kennedy. "What? The spell did its purpose and she had no reason to criticize it." "I I'm sorry." "All right then, anyways Hello Hermione, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand cordially and smiled. Hermione did the same in a somewhat nervous fashion. They shook hands and everything went back to normal. Mrs. Weasley stared looking curiously at Kennedy. Harry noticed that she was looking at her forehead. Kennedy had her hair covered with her awkward side part. Harry walked over to Kennedy. "I think she wants to look at your scar, to see if you have it." He whispered. With that she brushed her bangs away from her face. There was the scar that both her and Harry had. Mrs. Weasley looked at it. Then Mr. Weasley came and stood by her and also looked at it. "Please stop. I'm not a mirror and definitely not in the circus and I would appreciate it if you would stop." Kennedy said They considered her request and stopped. "Ronald show Kennedy and Harry to their room." Asked Mrs. Weasley In all the excitement Harry had totally forgotten about Ron. "You'll be staying in my room again Harry, and so are you! Nice to meet you by the way, Ron Weasley." "Hi. How long are we going to be here? I don't think Hermione and I got off to a good start." "That was wicked! I am always trying to tell Hermione to stop correcting our spells; I think it will be good to have you around here because you can protect us from her hexes!" The pair sat their stuff down. There were four extra cots in the room. Harry knew that this meant Fred and George were staying in there also. "Its going to be a bit cramped in here because Bill and Charlie are in Fred and George's room so they have to stay in here with us." "Cramped? I can change that!" Kennedy did the same thing she did to Harry's room at the Dursley's. The room became three times the size. "You're not supposed to do magic!" "I'm not in school, so the rule doesn't apply to me." She smiled "So you can magic up anything?" "Anything." "Cool." He smiled. Then Fred and George walked into the room. "Bravo Kennedy! We commend you for telling Hermione that. We have been trying to shut her up for two weeks!" "Two whole weeks!" repeated George "Come on boys. I don't mean to be rude it is just in my nature. Come on now! I want Quidditch talk!" she said excitedly They started a talk about quidditch and broomsticks and everything to do with flying. Then Hermione walked in. Everyone was sitting on Ron's bed and laughing. They stopped and looked at the door. "I would appreciate it if you would stop making so much racket!" she yelled. "Oh look Fred! I'm afraid someone has been spending too much time around Perce!" They all laughed and Hermione was looking very cross. "Hermione, don't take things so seriously, we are having a good conversation what is wrong with that?" asked Harry "Just... Never mind!" she stomped out of the room. Kennedy's eyes bulged out of her head. "Guys I think we should go to bed. It is like one o' clock. Come on, I'm tired." She magicked herself into her pajamas and crawled into bed. The nights went out and everybody fell asleep. After what felt like five minutes they were awoken by Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, Come on. We have decided to go to Diagon Alley today. Now we have your list and Harry and Kennedy your owls came this morning. Fred George up now!" She walked out and Harry reached for his glasses. "Harry you have my glasses. Trade." "Sure." He traded glasses with Kennedy and pulled himself out of bed. They all got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Harry went and sat at the table between Ron and Kennedy. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry and Kennedy extra helpings but for once he didn't really want them. He had gotten such good magic food over the summer he didn't really care if he starved or not. Kennedy looked over to the window. There on a perch outside were five birds. One was her McKota the others Harry's owl Hedwig. There was another bird she recognized. It was Hermes. Then there was another minute owl and a ruddy bird that looked dead. "Whose owls are these?" she asked "That one is Pigwidgeon, and the other is Errol. He's family owl who doesn't really work anymore." Replied Ginny "Your Ginny right? Harry talked about you. Nice to meet you. And you are Percy and you are Bill and you are Charlie." "Geez Harry. What all did you tell her?" asked Bill "Enough so when she came she didn't feel like a complete stranger!" Harry replied "Come on. Lets all go to the fireplace." Said Mrs. Weasley "Arthur you should go first. Go on." "Mrs. Weasley, Harry and I have our own Floo Powder. You don't have to waste yours on us!" said Kennedy. Kennedy got a small velvet pouch out of her bag. "Good. You and Harry go next." Harry and Kennedy each took a small pinch of Floo Powder. Kennedy stepped into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" and threw the powder down. She was taken into a whirl of emerald flames. Harry did the same. Kennedy felt a whirling about her. Her cloak was wrapped around her and covering her face. Then suddenly she came to a complete stop. She felt her feet slip out from under her and she fell on cold stone. Then Kennedy felt a hand pull her up. "Are you okay?" asked Mr. Weasley "Yea I think so. I don't think I said Diagon Alley clear enough." Kennedy replied "Good out of the way now. We have six more people coming." Kennedy got up and moved out of the way. She leaned on a wall and waited for what felt like forever. Then Ron popped out. He went over to Kennedy. "Where is Harry?" he asked "I thought he was coming after you!" "No, he went before me." "Great. Come on we have to go look for him." She took Ron's arm and went around the corner. "Kennedy this isn't safe! With you-know-who back again." "And it isn't safe for my brother to be all alone without protection with Voldemort back." "Don't say that!" "Get over it Ron." They went down to a murky street. "This is where Harry ended up last time." "Well what are we waiting for then?" "I'm not allowed to go down there." "Ron, do you want to save one of your best friends or let him die?" "All right. Let's go." They walked down the dark avenue. They were looking through the windows to check for a fireplace. Then Kennedy felt a hand upon her shoulder. "Do you need help my dear?" said an old woman "No. We are just fine. Just looking for my brother that's all." Kennedy gulped "Does he have that?" she pointed to her scar "Actually yes. Well must be looking for him. Good bye." Kennedy walked quickly to a store. They looked in to a creepy store and there stood Harry. Facing him was Draco Malfoy. "Kennedy we better get in there. They are worst enemies." Then Draco grabbed something off the shelf and started to hurl it at Harry. Then Kennedy and Ron burst into the shop. "Oh no you don't! Impedimenta!" Said Kennedy. The thing stopped in mid- air. "That's sad Potter, you got a girlfriend who would risk getting expelled for you! Thanks kid but you shouldn't waste your school time on a sad famous boy." Said Malfoy "First of all, I'm not his girlfriend. Second of all this rule about being expelled for doing magic outside of school doesn't apply to me since I'm not in school yet, Third of all my names not kid, Its Kennedy, and fourth that sad famous boy is my brother. Get off of him or I just might have to take a page out of an old professor's book!" "Ha Potter. You have a sister! Does she have the sad little scar?" "As a matter of fact I do. Obviously you must be blind because I have had it uncovered the whole time." "Stay out of my way little Potter" "Actually you better stay out of my way Malfoy. I don't do well when my friends and family get kidded with, especially by you!" "Oy Draco! Come on, we have to get our school supplies and your dad wants you." Said a girl with short black hair and purple highlights. She had her head peeping in the door "All right Jayni, I'll be out in a couple of seconds, I have some business to finish." He sneered "It won't be easy to explain to him." "Just do it Jayni, please." "All right." Jayni replied then left. They all watched her leave and Harry turned to Draco. "Who is the one with the girlfriend now Draco?" asked Harry "She isn't my girlfriend Potter. She is the daughter of a friend of fathers." Draco replied nervously "Oh one of the Death Eaters then?" asked Ron "No Weasley. Shouldn't you be going back with your mummy and daddy? They won't approve of you coming here." Then he walked out of the store. The three looked at each other. "Ron I think Draco is right. Your parents won't like this at all." Said Harry. They started running to the door of the shop and to Diagon Alley. They came to a stop when they saw Mrs. Weasley. "WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE TAKEN BY YOU- KNOW- WHO! ESPECIALLY YOU TWO!" She pointed to Kennedy and Harry. "Now, we are going to get your school supplies. Harry, Kennedy, Ron, and Fred and George will go together. Hermione and Ginny will go together. Now go on." Kennedy and Harry had a fresh pang of gilt running through them. They were being protected and they had to go and break the rules. The five walked over to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream shop. They sat down and ordered. "So Kennedy, what year are you going to be in?" asked Fred "Fifth." She answered "How? Aren't you fourteen?" said George "Yea, but when Dumbledore came to get me from the muggles, He erased my memory of all of it and replaced it with my magic life, or what it would have been. He also advanced it so I would be in the same year with Harry." Kennedy replied "That is cool. We are in our seventh year. I can't wait to get out and be able to use magic when I want to." Said George "Yeah and we can start our joke shop. Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Added Fred "Nice boys." Kennedy said "Thanks. Now, I believe you three can handle yourselves. We are off to meet Lee." George replied "Yea, some business awaits us. Ron, here, go buy yourself some nice dress robes, and brand new supplies." Fred then threw Ron twenty galleons "Where in the world did you get this?" Ron asked "From an old friend." Fred then winked at Harry. Harry smiled back. They went into Madame Malkin's first. Kennedy still had to get robes and dress robes and Ron had to get a new set of dress robes also. They waited for what seems like an hour for the two to get done. Kennedy changed into her Hogwarts cloak. She had chosen gray blue velvet for her dress robes. They glinted silver when in the light. Ron chose deep red velvet. They walked out and bought the other things they needed. Then they came to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. There in the window was a brand new broom stick. It was called the Firebolt Mach Infinity. It looked impressive with flame like wisp at the end. Ron and Kennedy both fell in love. Then they had a new beater bat out. With a magic core to give twice the force of a bludger. Kennedy looked in the window to find the price of the items. "Do you think." she was cut off "No. I don't think they would mind at all." Harry said Kennedy walked into the store with galleons in her bag. She came out with a huge smile on her face. She was carrying a long thin box and a shorter thin box. "I had just enough galleons." She said Ron went into the store and bought a Nimbus 2000. It was all he could afford. So they went off and bought their school supplies. They walked into Flourish and Blotts. They bought new quills and ink. Then they went into the joke shop where they saw Fred and George with their friend Lee Jordan. Ron decided to buy some dung bombs and stink pellets and other joke stuff with the last of his money. Harry also stocked up just incase of another night meeting with Sirius. They left with Fred and George and walked over to the Leaky Cauldron. There they met Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione. They sat down and ordered a couple of sodas. They sat and talked about what they bought. Then Mrs. Weasley pulled out a bag. "All right, back to the burrow. Arthur, you first." She handed him the bag and he went into the flames. "Harry here, now speak clearly! I don't want to lose your again." Said Mrs. Weasley Harry took a bit of the powder. He went into the fire place and said "the Burrow!" and was engulfed in the flames. He finally came to a stop at the right place. Then the rest came. Kennedy landed safely and so did the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron and Kennedy decided to go play quidditch in the clearing with the trees. They had a quick game. Kennedy's broom was amazing. It was faster then the Firebolt and the Nimbus 2001. Harry knew for sure they were going to win the quidditch cup. Then they went inside to pack up their things. They walked into Ron's room and there sat a strange bird. Harry instantly knew it was from Sirius. It read,  
  
Harry and Kennedy,  
  
Hello! I am at Remus' house. Then I will be going to Arabella Figg. She is the one you know Harry, Mrs. Figg. Yes she is a witch. Kennedy, I am your godfather Sirius Black. I am glad Harry has someone to talk to about Voldermort besides me. I hope you both enjoy your fifth year at Hogwarts. Talk to you soon!  
  
Sirius P.S. please give this to Kennedy; I believe she will like it.  
  
Harry took out an envelope that was enclosed in the letter. He took it over to Kennedy urging her to open it. She took and gently opened it. There was a silver and gold locket. It was in the shape of a star. There was a K on it. She opened it and there was a picture of her mother and father. She eyes started to fill with tears. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled. She put the necklace around her neck. They all decided they would go and pack up. They all finished and went to bed, hoping the morning would come faster that way. They awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, and the snacks Mrs. Weasley was making them for the train. They were all very tired. Kennedy came down with Fred and George; all three of them still in their pajamas. They ate breakfast and got dressed. Kennedy was putting on her cloak. Hermione walked over to her. "Kennedy, I would advise you not to wear that. We see muggles at the station and they might get suspicious." She said Kennedy shot Harry a look. Harry nodded at her and she took the cloak off. They were sent ministry cars and got to the station on time. Kennedy looked at her ticket. She wondered. How can you get here? Then she saw everyone go to a brick barrier. "Fred, George show Kennedy how to do it please." Said Mrs. Weasley They walked to the barrier and leaned on it casually talking and went into it. Kennedy couldn't believe her eyes! Then Ginny and Hermione went. They did the same thing. Then it was Harry, Kennedy and Ron's turn. They all walked up to the barrier and started talking about the new school year and all the things Kennedy had missed. Then they fell through the barrier. Kennedy looked up and saw the Hogwarts Express. It was a massive scarlet steam engine. The group went into a room and they put their stuff away. They were sitting when Hermione, Ginny and two other girls walked in. "You should hear of all the people who have been transferring their children to Hogwarts! When the rumor of having you-know-who back and in power they seem to think it is safer." Said Hermione "These are two." Added Ginny. The one to the left stepped forward. "Hello. Abi Caverat. I went to a magic school in the states. It was called Witches and Wizards of the United States. My father said that it was better for me to be here. He immediately sent me to Hogwarts and demanded me to stay here." She said "And I'm Ashleigh Diggory." Said the other "Are, Are you Cedric's relation?" asked Harry "Oui. So sorry, I went to Beaxbatons my first two years. Zen father told me to come here and be under Dumbledore's protection. Seemed to think its better. Are you are a transfer too?" Ashleigh asked Kennedy "No, Well kind of. I'm Kennedy Potter." She answered The two glared at her. They looked at her forehead and there was the lighting bolt scar. They both had the look of surprise on their face. Then the trolley lady came with sweets. Kennedy and Harry decided to treat everyone to them. The train finally came to a stop at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Kennedy hopped into a horseless carriage and started their way to Hogwarts. They finally came to a stop and entered the Great Hall. They sat down and started talking until Dumbledore started talking. "Will all students please go with the first years that have just transferred this year. Or have come." He said eyeing Kennedy at the last one "That means I will be right back. Hope I get in here." She said She walked out of the hall with Ashleigh and Abi. They then entered with the first years. There was also the girl who they met when they had the fight with Malfoy. Then Professor McGonagall started calling out names. "Abi Caverat" She placed the sorting hat on her head and there was a moment of silence then "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled "Krisse Chise." She became a Ravenclaw. Then "Ashleigh Diggory." Everyone held their breath "So you are Cedric's sister. That means you would be excellent in Hufflepuff." Said the hat "Yes. But I have made friends in ze Gryffindor house." She replied "You do have a great deal of bravery, dealing with your brother and all. Well then it is GRYFFINDOR!" Ashleigh was quite thrilled with the Sorting Hats decision. She went and sat with her friends at her table. There were quite a few others then there was Draco's friend, Jayni. "Jayni Fiere." She instantly became a Slytherin. Then there were a few more names. Keeve Joni became a Hufflepuff and Staecie Oolong became a Gryffindor. Then "Kennedy Potter." Everyone's eyes looked up from their plates. They looked at Kennedy in an eerie way and their eyes bulged out when she sat down and faced them. For there was the scar that everyone was gawking at. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. "Another Potter, who would have thought? I should put you in Slytherin where you're brother was meant to be." "No! Gryffindor please. My friends my brother. He hasn't done badly in there please. Gryffindor." "The thing is I can't read half of your mind. But so far you do seem like a good GRYFFINDOR!" Kennedy felt the weight leave her shoulders. She was happier than ever. She went and sat down with her brother and friends. The twins were yelling. "WE HAVE BOTH POTTERS!" everyone laughed. Then a girl name Paettie Reowenwald became a Ravenclaw. Then Kilee Underfac became a Hufflepuff also. After her was Aubree Whired (Slytherin) then Jules Xebec (Ravenclaw) and Laurrea Zenoah (Slytherin) was last. Professor Dumbledore stood up. He gave out a few notices then he looked over. He then cleared his throat. "I would like to introduce two new people of the staff. Professor Fleur Delacour is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and this is Professor Krystyn Thayne, she is our new potions mistress." Everyone applauded, especially the Gryffindor's because they were always getting treated unfairly by Professor Snape. Harry had a feeling he knew where Snape was at. Snape had once been a Death Eater then turned spy for the ministry. Now he has gone back. Harry felt kind of guilty for it was his fault that Snape had to go back and might get in trouble for it. Harry was looking off into space when he felt a slap on the back. "Harry?" It was Kennedy. She must have known something was wrong. Kennedy had that odd thing when you felt bad she could feel it and know. Kennedy had the look of concern in her eyes and in her voice. Then Harry felt a tap on the back. "'Arry!" "Fleur! How did you get a job here." Asked Harry "Well I asked ze 'Eadmaster and of course he instantly offered me ze job." "That's great." "Didn't you go to Beaux Batons?" asked Ashleigh "Yes. Zen I decided to come here to work on my Eenglish. How is it by ze way." "Sounds great. I want you to meet my sister Kennedy. Kennedy, Fleur." "Nice to meet you. Are you his little sister?" "Yes." Kennedy answered "Well, I must be off. Ze Professors are 'Aving a meeting and that includes moi! See you in ze class zen." She waved and walked off Ron for once didn't look dazed at all. Usually he was in love and acting weird. But Harry then knew who he had his sights on. And for once Harry agreed with who it was. They all headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was a Prefect this year. They entered the room to find it in shatters. Harry looked at Kennedy and Kennedy looked back. She had fear in her eyes and Harry knew she knew who it was. Professor McGonagall entered and clutched her chest. "Potters, Granger, Mr. Weasley we must go see Professor Dumbledore about this." She took them up to the staircase. Kennedy still was in silence. She and Harry stepped on the same stair. She was looking strait in front of her playing with her locket. Finally they came to a stop and they stepped off and walked into Professor Dumbledore's office. Kennedy stopped when she saw Fawkes. She looked over to him and looked at him. "Professor Dumbledore, Fawkes would like something for dinner; preferably a crumpet." She said in some what of a trance "I am glad you have worked out your gift Kennedy." He replied "What gift Professor?" Asked Harry "She can talk to animals. They talk to her and she talks back. Harry you know how you are a parseltounge? Well she does that except with all magic creatures." Professor Dumbledore replied "Cool." Said Ron "Now, Voldermort is looking for you Kennedy. He has found out and he is looking for that." Dumbledore pointed to the locket "Why?" She asked "It is called the Star of the Witch, Harry you have the Lightning bolt of the Wizard, Ron you have the Pyramid of the Sorcerer, and Hermione you have the Heart of the Sorceress." "How in the world can we have these?" Hermione asked "It has been kept in what is called the Order of the Phoenix. Four young magic people, two boys and two girls are chosen to hold the greatest magic. When combined they form the strongest magic there is in the world. If it gets into evil hands, who knows what can happen." "How come Kennedy's can be seen and ours can't?" Asked Ron "That is what you are here for." He took out four small boxes. He opened one and gave it to Harry. Opened another, went to Hermione, the he gave the last one to Ron. They opened the little boxes. There was a ring with a lighting bolt on it for Harry. It was in gold and surrounded with white gold. Ron's was a ring too with a pyramid on it. Hermione's was a bracelet with a heart dangling from it. They then realized that all four of the pieces of jewellery had their initials on them. "Professor, who chose who got the pieces?" asked Harry "I did. Of course they voted and everyone agreed. Your sister was also part of the initial part of the plan." He replied "What?" "Yes. The Order of the Phoenix is quite complicated. First we chose one person, we chose you Harry, to find any relatives besides your Aunt and Uncle that could be near to you. It searched for anyone and it found Kennedy. Who had been withdrawn from the Wizarding world. I found her and I erased her memory and replaced it. She came to you. I told Sirius to give her the necklace." "Wicked." Said Harry and Kennedy "Now you must be off. I believe you have some quidditch business to attend to you three. Now I would advise you to never take them off for they give you special powers." Said Dumbledore "What? How?" asked Ron "Just do what Kennedy did and figure it out." They walked out of the office and went back to the Gryffindor tower. They were all talking about what their powers were going to be. "Ron! We have our quidditch try outs in half an hour! Come on we have to hurry!" Kennedy said looking down at her watch They rushed upstairs and changed into Gryffindor Quidditch robes. They grabbed their equipment and they were off. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny walked to the Quidditch pitch to watch the try outs. They sat down and watched them. There were the four captains, Angelina Johnson, a Slytherin named Hadrons Ketch, Hufflepuff named Dyane Latter, and the Ravenclaw Cho Chang. They had chosen certain players to go out on the field to try and be hit by bludgers. Of course Draco Malfoy was one of them. Kennedy was up finally and Malfoy had made it so they would be against each other. Harry thought he saw a slight grin on Kennedy's face when she saw who she was up against. She hopped onto her broomstick and was off. Madame Hooch had let out the bludgers and Kennedy flew over to one. She pulled her arm back and let it swing. Draco wasn't looking behind him and he got knocked off his broom. Harry and everyone else laughed. Draco got up with a sneer on his face trying to say that it was a lucky shot. Well Angelina didn't think so. Kennedy instantly became a Gryffindor beater. The Ron was up against a Ravenclaw. He went and got her knocked off her broom also. His brothers were proud to see a Weasley and a Potter being the new Gryffindor beaters. Then Ashleigh Diggory was up for chaser. She got that. Then Abi Caverat went up for a keeper. She instantly got that. There were the new Gryffindor team. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Ashleigh Diggory, Kennedy Potter, Ron Weasley, Abi Caverat and Harry Potter. Harry knew it would be the best team ever. Everyone went back up to the Gryffindor common room. Kennedy and Ron freshened up before they went to dinner. The five headed down to the Great Hall. They sat down when Dumbledore started to make an announcement. "The Yule Ball will be in two weeks. Only fourth years and up may come. You may ask someone though. Now the first quidditch match of the season will be Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Good luck and let's eat!" With that the plates filled with the great Hogwarts food. "Hermione, what happened to S.P.E.W.?" Asked Harry "Well, I decided that if that's what they wanted to do then they should." She replied taking a piece of chicken. "Hello, we have been trying to tell you that for some time. You should have listened!" Said Ron "Spew?" Kennedy said with a look on her face "Never mind. Too much to explain" replied Harry They walked up to the dorm and said their good nights. Hermione and Kennedy walked up to the fifth year girl's dorm together. Kennedy hopped into her pyjamas and went to sleep. ---------------------------------------------------- --------- It looked like they were in a bog. Kennedy walked toward the scene where everything was happening. She saw four people tied to trees. She walked closer and saw another two people. One was smaller and scared. Then the other, He was tall and evil. He had snake like red eyes and slits for a nose. He was putting the Cruciatus curse on the four people. She walked over to the people. They were Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. They were yelling and in pain. Then Kennedy felt like her head was going to explode with pain. It was her scar, it was burning. She knew she had to get away but wanted to save her friends and brother. She started running when a voice behind her called "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOUNG POTTER! THEY WILL PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKE!" There was hysterical laughing Kennedy just kept running with tears forming in her eyes. Kennedy awoke with a start. Her scar was still filled with pain. She struggled to get up and into her slippers. She ran down into the common room and into the boy's dormitory. "Harry! Harry! Come on I have to talk to you!" Kennedy gently shook him and he followed her downstairs. She told him about her dream. He took her to see Dumbledore. Kennedy told her story to him and he nodded his head. "He is willing to get whoever he can in order to get you Ms. Potter. That is why we are trying to protect you four with the powers. Now I would like you to stop at the kitchen and get some tea or hot Chocolate with something to fill your stomach. Harry, I have no doubt that the Weasley twins have showed you where the kitchen is." "Yes sir." Harry replied Kennedy and Harry walked down to the kitchen. Harry tickled the pear and he entered. Dobby and Winky were working and stopped once they saw the pair enter. Dobby ran up to Harry and looked curiously at Kennedy. "Harry Potter has a relative?" he asked "Yes. This is my sister Kennedy. Kennedy, this is Dobby and that is Winky." The two bowed and Kennedy smiled. "I wanted to ask you if you could get us some." "Hot chocolate and a sweet crumpet." Added Kennedy "Sweet crumpet?" "It has a glazing over it which makes it sweet." "Oh." While they were talking the house elves brought up two mugs of steaming hot chocolate with a pitcher of it and a plate of sweet crumpets. Harry and Kennedy looked over and there it was. Kennedy was shivering, she was wearing a short sleeved shirt and pyjama pants. They decided to take their crumpets and cocoa to go. The two headed up to the common room and Ron was waiting for them. He of course joined them for their midnight snack. Kennedy was still shivering, and Ron gave her is robe to wear. Harry thought this was very cute. Then Kennedy walked up to bed. "Harry, I've wanted to ask you something." "I've also wanted to ask you something. But you go first." "Well, I wanted to ask if I could take Kennedy to the dance. I mean I don't want it to feel uncomfortable around here." "Ron, I would love it if you asked Kennedy to the dance. I wondered if you would allow me to ask Ginny." "Ginny! Of course, I just never knew you liked her." "I started liking her when I first saved her from when I saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. I didn't want to tell because I thought nobody would approve." "Definitley. I just have to find the right time to ask Kennedy." "Same with Ginny." ------------------------ -- Harry, Ron, Kennedy, Abi, and Ashleigh made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. They got into their uniforms and grabbed their brooms. They all flew up in the air and the game started. Harry started looking for the snitch. He saw it by the Slytherin goal post when he felt something hit him in the back. It was a bludger. Jayni was right behind him laughing her head off. When Kennedy came around and hit a bludger right in her stomach. It was now Kennedy with the grin on her face. Gryffindor has just scored twice. Then Harry spotted the snitch once again. He darted to it when Malfoy came and shoved him. Then Ron hit a bludger toward him. Draco was knocked off his broom. Then Harry made a reach for the snitch and then it was in his hand. Ron decided to make his move on Kennedy after the game. He told Harry and they started walking up to the castle early. Finally Ron got caught up with Kennedy. "Kennedy, would you mind talking to me for a minute?" "Sure Ron." They walked out onto the grounds by the lake. "I wanted to ask you something Kennedy." "Well, go ahead" "Wilyagototheballwime?" "What? I can't understand 'Ron'." "Will you. go to the ball. with me?" "Really?! I was going to ask you but I would be too scared! Yes of course!" "Wicked." They walked up to the castle together talking about plans for the ball. Then Ginny and Harry came out. Ron and Harry winked at each other and they walked together to the Great Hall for dinner. While they were walking up Hermione wanted to talk to Harry. "Harry, I wanted to ask you if, if ..." "If what Hermione?" "If you would go to the dance with me?" "Hermione, I'm sorry I can't. Not that I don't like you its just I'm going with Ginny." "Oh." "I'm really sorry." "Don't be. How could I expect the famous Harry Potter not to have a date by now." Hermione strode off. Tears formed in her eyes as she walked to the library. She had always liked Harry but, now she finds he doesn't like her. Hermione was going to ask Ron but she found he was going with Kennedy. She had no one. Not since that one man left her. Harry walked to the Great Hall with thoughts flying through his head. How could Hermione like him? He only liked her as a friend, not a girlfriend. Now Hermione was crushed. Harry didn't think he would ever be able to face her again. ---------------------------- -- Finally it was the Yule Ball. Kennedy had gotten ready two hours before hand. She had magically put extensions in her hair and it was in spiral curls. She took a silver barrette with diamonds and put it in her hair to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Then she added another to the other side of her head. She wore a silver dress underneath her robes. It had white diamonds going up at different lengths. It went right below her knees and it had a v-neck line. Kennedy put on her locket to finish the look. Then she went down into the common room where she was to meet Ginny. She walked in to find Ginny sitting on a sofa. She was wearing the blue silk dress robes with a matching dress underneath. She figured Ron bought it for her as a present. Her hair was in an elegant bun with curls cascading around. "Ginny, you look beautiful!" "Thanks. You look very good too." Then Hermione walked in looking quite grave. She met up with Neville Longbottom. Hermione glared at Ginny and Kennedy. "What's up with her?" asked Ginny "I don't know." Then Ron and Harry came down to meet their dates. Ron looked at Kennedy and he instantly became mesmerized. Harry did the same with Ginny. "Do you guys know what is in to Hermione?" Ginny asked "Sadly yes." Replied Harry "What is up?" "She asked me to the dance." "You turned her down?! Harry how could you?" "I was already going with you Ginny." "Oh." "She wasn't too thrilled when she walked down with Neville." Said Kennedy "You're not telling me." "Yes Ron. She is going with Neville." "Bloody Hell." Ron put his face in his hands "Ron!" Kennedy then hit Ron on the shoulder "Sorry K." They walked to the Great Hall. They sat down at a table for eight. Then Abi and Fred came and sat down. Then Seamus Finnigan sat down with Ashleigh. Then Draco and Jayni walked over. "Potty and the Weasel. Is that not great Jayni?" Draco asked. He was wearing his trench coat like dress robes with the collar flicked up. "Oh yea. And look at that the other Weasel and the other Potty!" replied Jayni. She was wearing purple dress robes to match the highlights in her hair. "Oh Ron look! It's the Dingbat and the bat! Oh wait or am I getting the two confused." Said Kennedy in the same snotty tone "Eat Dung Potter!" "I think you already ate mine from the looks of your face." "Shut up!" "Why should I?" The two walked away with sneers on their faces. The whole table started laughing. Then Hermione and Neville walked up. "What did we miss?" asked Hermione "Just the look of Malfoy and he girlfriend in pure disgust!" said Fred "Oh. Why didn't you save a seat for us Harry?" "I didn't know you wanted to sit with us Hermione." "HARRY POTTER I HATE YOU! YOU DITCH ME FOR GINNY AT THE DANCE, YOU DON'T SAVE A SEAT FOR ME AND MY DATE AND YOU LEAVE ME WITH THIS BRAINLESS GIT!" "Hermione!" "NO HARRY! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING YOUR FOLLOWER! BEING FRIENDS WITH THE 'GREAT POTTER' WON'T DO IT FOR ME ANYMORE! I LOVE YOU HARRY!" The Great Hall was in silence. "Hermione, I just don't love you." Harry replied in a quiet voice "FINE HARRY! IF YOU ARENT WILLING TO TRY IT THEN I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE!" "Hermione, I don't want a second chance. I love Ginny. You can't change your heart Hermione. I am so sorry I have to put you through this but I can't do something that isn't right for my heart." "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KENNEDY! ALL YOURS! I COULD HAVE HAD A CHANCE WITH RON AFTER THIS BUT THANKS TO YOU I AM STUCK WITH NEVILLE!" "Hermione, you need to go up to the dormitories and rest! You don't realize what you are saying." Said Kennedy trying to calm her down. "I REALIZE PERFECTLY KENNEDY! DO YOU KNOW HOW DEMANDING IT IS TRING TO GET YOUR BROTHER? I HAVE TRIED TO BE PERFECT WITH MY BRAINS BUT IT DOESN'T WORK! THEN YOU COME ALONG WITH YOUR SMART PERFECT PRETTY SELF! I AM SMART AND PERFECT AND PRETTY TOO. DO YOU REALIZE THAT?" "Yes Hermione I do." "OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU HAVE TAKEN ALL THE GLORY! EVERYTHING. YOU'VE TAKEN RON." "Me? Kennedy has never taken me! I like Kennedy, Hermione! I love her! She is the greatest thing that has happened to me my whole life! If you can't deal with that then I don't know what to tell you!" Ron said Then Hermione was speechless. She took off the bracelet and ran up to Dumbledore. "I CANT BE PART OF THE ORDER WITH THEM! THEY.." Then Hermione ran out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore walked over to them. "What has happened?" he asked "Hermione had a fight with us." Said Harry "Over." "Love, Me, Kennedy, Ron just about everyone." "Love?" "Yes she said she loved me but I can't love her back. I love Ginny not her. I tried to explain but she didn't listen." "Why don't you three come with me?" Ron, Harry, and Kennedy followed Dumbledore to his office. That was where Hermione was standing. "Hermione?" said Harry "Please sit down all of you." They all sat down. "Hermione please tell me what is wrong." "I really like Harry but he doesn't like me back!" she replied almost sobbing "Now Miss Granger, you can't expect somebody to like you back all the time. Think about all those people you turned down." "I know but I thought he felt the same way. I mean in second year when we hugged and all the time we spent together when he and Ron were in a fight." "Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you. I only love you like a sister. Not a girlfriend." "But Harry." She was cut off by Dumbledore "Now Hermione, you have to understand that Harry can't like you that way. Plus Kennedy did nothing to anyone. Ron started to like her and they like each other. The same with Ginny and Harry. I can't do anything but stress to you that you must accept things Hermione." Hermione was silent "You three may go back to the ball if you like. Hermione we still have some things to talk over." The three headed back down to the Great Hall when they heard slow music playing. "Kennedy, will you dance with me?" "Of course Ron." They headed to the dance floor and started dancing. They were talking the whole time. Harry walked over to Ginny. "Oy, Ginny, want to dance?" "Thought you would never ask!" They too headed out on the dance floor. Then the song ended and they decided to get some Butter Beer to quench their thirst. Then the couples went outside. Kennedy and Ron were holding hands and walking and talking. They were literally the perfect couple. Then they heard a scream. "What was that?" asked Kennedy They rushed into the Great Hall careful not to go totally inside. They looked in and who else would there be but Wormtail. He had gotten Hermione. Professor Dumbledore wasn't in there and nobody could get her out of his arms. "Boys, No time to play hero. Come on we have to go up to Dumbledore." Said Kennedy They ran up to Dumbledore's office. They instantly forgot the password. "What is the password? WHAT IS IT! COCKROACH CLUSTERS!" then the door opened "That was obvious." Said Ginny "No I just say that when I'm mad." Replied Harry "Oh. Come on lets go!" Ginny led them up the stairs They walked in and Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. "Professor! We need your help! Wormtail is here and he has Hermione!" said Ron "What?" "Wormtail has Hermione!" said Harry again "Stay here. I will put an unbreakable charm on the door and office. You will stay here. Hermione can't help us now. Miss Weasley this is now yours. It is called the Heart of a Sorceress. You must figure out how to put them together. Hurry." They all took off their jewellery. They started put them like a puzzle. The lightning bolt fit in the heart and the star and pyramid fit in the lightning bolt. Finally it all fit and there was a bright light. They were all holding their pieces and they felt a warmth flow through them. "What in the world is this?" asked Ron .No one answered "Bloody hell, what is happening?" Said Harry "I don't know Harry." Ron said out loud "How did you know?" "You just said 'Bloody hell, what is happening?" "No I said that inside my head!" "Ron, your gift is that you can read minds!" said Kennedy "What?" "Hello you are telepathic! You can read things people say in their minds." Ginny said through her mind "Whoa, cool." They looked over at the fireplace and it started. "What was that?" said Harry "I was cold and I wanted the fireplace to start." Said Ginny "Ginny, you can do things with your mind." Said Kennedy "Have Professor Dumbledore's quill over here." She pointed to the feather quill on Dumbledore's desk. Ginny concentrated on the quill and it suddenly rose from the desk and came towards her. It stopped and fell in her lap. "That is cool." She said "Now all we have to figure out is Harry's." Said Ron They thought about everything. Kennedy could talk to animals and they talk back. Ron could read thoughts and Ginny could move things with her mind. "If we look at all of our powers then they all have to do with brain and such. So Harry if I could figure this out right you will probably be able to see the future." Said Kennedy Then Harry went into a spasm. He looked and saw Wormtail being thrown to the floor. Then Hermione went into a dead faint and was taken to the hospital wing in a magicked up stretcher by Professor McGonagall. "Hermione, she is going to be okay. Dumbledore will stop Wormtail and get her back. According to my prediction she should be in the hospital wing." Harry said coming out of his trance "That means that Professor Dumbledore should be coming back." said Ginny Then the door opened and there stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, Thayne and Fleur. They entered and sat in the extra chairs. The four were still sitting on the floor talking. "Get up off the floor Potters and Weasley's." Said Professor Thayne They got up and stood by Fawkes. "Has everyone figured out the puzzle and powers?" asked Dumbledore "Probably not. If they are as horrible as they are in Potions then they are totally out of it." Said Thayne "Actually yes Professor. We have figured out all our powers and the puzzle." Harry said in a matter of a fact tone "Whatever Potter." Thayne still wasn't their version of their favourite teacher. She was just like Snape except, well, she was worse. She hated the Gryffindors with a passion and loved her own Slytherins. You would have thought she was Snape's daughter. "Good. I believe you will be able to see Hermione in a couple of hours. But as for now you will go back down to the ball. Fleur, Minerva, will you please escort them down. Krystyn will be down in a minute." They followed the teachers down to the ball. They figured they would be on high alert since Wormtail's appearance. They entered the Great Hall and started dancing with their friends. Then there was the last dance, slow one. Everyone went to their partners and started dancing. Kennedy and Ron met towards the middle with Harry and Ginny. Kennedy leaned her head against Ron's shoulder. Ginny did the same to Harry. Finally the song ended and everyone was escorted to their dormitories by head of house. Gryffindors followed Professor McGonagall to the Fat Lady portrait. "Mandrake." The portrait opened They entered the common room when Professor McGonagall began to talk. "Now, as result of the attack tonight, you will be escorted to your classes by a teacher and will remain in the common room between classes." "So basically same rules apply when the Chamber of Secrets was opened?" said George "Yes Mr. Weasley. Goodnight. Potters, youngest Weasleys come with me." "Professor do you mind if we changed first?" asked Ginny "Yes Miss Weasley." Kennedy and Ginny headed up to their dormitories. Kennedy went into the fifth year girls and changed into khaki corduroys and a maroon sweatshirt. She threw her curly hair up into a ponytail and slipped into some clogs. She went out of the dormitory and met up with Ginny. Ginny had changed into jeans and a long sleeved t- shirt and tennis shoes. Then they headed downstairs and met Harry and Ron. Kennedy walked over to her brother and Ron. "Follow me please." Said McGonagall The four followed her anxiously. They finally came to a stop at the Hospital Wing. There laid Hermione. Cold as stone. "What is wrong with her Professor?" said Harry "When Wormtail was here he thought he could get to you by Hermione, so he put her in a lost in time spell. Her body is temporarily frozen in time. She is stuck in that moment when he put the spell on her." "Can't you do something?" asked Ginny "The spell can only be countered with the same wand that did the original curse." "So that means." "Yes Ms. Potter. That means that we would have to get Wormtail's wand in order for her to be back to normal." "That could take forever Professor!" said Ron "Yes, but it is all that we can do." The four walked up to the common room with sorrow in the air. Everyone asked what was wrong with Hermione and they had to tell the story all over again. Then everyone went up to bed and the four sat around the fire then suddenly two faces appeared in the fire. "Sirius?! Professor Lupin!" Harry said "Yes Harry. We heard Peter was there." Said Sirius "Yea. Unfortunately we also lost Hermione too." Kennedy replied "Kennedy right? We heard about that. Dumbledore has been keeping us posted. See your wearing your necklace." "Yea, this is probably my fault. Wormtail wouldn't even be coming here if it weren't for me." She said guiltily "Kennedy, He would have found out about you eventually. You would have been in a worse state then you are now without magical knowledge. You should definitely be grateful or you would have no chance." Said Remus "What are you doing here anyway Sirius?" asked Ron "I wanted to check on my godchildren and their friends! Is that a crime Ron?" "No." They kept talking until they heard rustling upstairs. Then they said their goodbyes and arranged their next meeting. Finally everyone went up to bed and to sleep. The next day the Gryffindors had double potions with the Slytherins. Thayne was their worst teacher. ever. She was far worse then Snape ever was. Kennedy, Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the back row where she usually avoided, until she saw them there. "Potters, Weasleys, where is Granger?" she asked "Professor Thayne, don't you remember the spell Wormtail put on her?" said Kennedy "Oh yes. I would like you four to sit in front this week. Fiere, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy shall move to the back." She said with an evil sneer on her face. They switched seats and Malfoy hit Harry in the shoulder on purpose. Harry turned around to look at him. "Mr. Potter, your seat now!" They all sat down with looks of dislike on their faces. Kennedy slouched in her seat and glared at Professor Thayne. "Now, now, Miss Potter. No need to look so unhappy. I am doing this for your sake. It is for the better you know." "Right." "Don't mouth back to me Potter!" "I wasn't!" "Five points from Gryffindor for you little classmate's cheek." "What!" "Another five Miss Potter!" "What are you talking about? I was not being quote unquote fresh! If you don't take that back I will go and tell Professor Dumbledore!" There was silence then Thayne turned her head toward Kennedy. "You wouldn't Potter." "Trust me, I would." "Fine, ten points for Gryffindor." "Thank you Professor." Kennedy went back to her work and smiled to herself. She had gotten to Thayne so bad that she would never touch her again. The four walked the corridors to take their bags then go to lunch. They walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Then Draco and Jayni walked over. "We need to talk to you now." They went into a room. They walked in and saw Dumbledore standing in the corner. They walked over and sat in the chairs he had conjured up. "Now, you are part of the Order. Well so are they." He nodded toward Draco and Jayni "What?! Not them!" said Ron "Yes Mr. Weasley. They have powers too. Tell them." "I can control the elements." Said Jayni "And I can control time."  
  
"Wow." Said Kennedy "You will need to work together in order for the Order to work. Now you must go." "Professor, what do they have? As in their pieces." Ginny asked "Draco has the Hand of the Warlock, and Jayni has the Eye of the Sibyl." Draco pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed them a silver ring. It had a hand that was surrounded in gold. The Jayni pulled out a necklace that had an eye and was in platinum. "Now you must leave. I will see you soon." They walked out of the classroom. The four walked up to the tower. "Ron, how do you feel about working with Malfoy?" asked Harry There was no reply. They turned around to find no one there. Ron and Kennedy were both gone. Kennedy and Ron entered a room. They were holding hands. Then they went over into a corner and started snogging. Kennedy put her hands around Ron's neck since he was taller then she was. They kissed passionately for quite a while. Then they tore apart. "Ron, I don't want to be friends anymore." "What K?" "I want to be your girlfriend." "Good because I want to be your boyfriend K." "Good." Then they went back to kissing. It was their favourite time of day when they finally got away from Harry and Ginny to have a little private time. Harry and Ginny were looking through the corridors. They opened every door they could find. Then Harry opened the one door that Ron and Kennedy were in. "Ron? Kennedy? What is this? I thought I would never see the day you go behind my back and snog!" "Harry, sod off! I am a big girl now you know! I can choose my boyfriend and I chose Ron!" "Ron, are you telling me." "Yes Harry. K and I are going out." "Will you please stop calling her K?" "No, I like it. It's sweet." Said Kennedy "You know Harry; we made an agreement that who we go out with is who we go out with. If you wanted to snog my sister go ahead. It's her decision and I couldn't find a better boy to do it with!" There was a silence between the four. "I reckon Hermione was right." "Right about what Harry?" "Right that she can't work with us! I am finding that out right now! I can't work on the Order with any of you!" "Harry, come on! It's not like were shagging!" replied Kennedy "How am I supposed to know that?" "I have morals Harry! I would never shag before marriage! I believe Ron would totally agree with me on that! He would never do it either! Come on Harry get over yourself! I have never seen you like this and I never want to see it again!" "Fine." "What sorry I couldn't hear that?" "Fine! You can snog" "Thank you! Go and snog with Ginny if you want!" The two went back to snogging. It was sweet, passionate, filled with love. Ron looked into Kennedy's green eyes. They were filled with specs of blue and grey. They were the most beautiful eyes Ron had ever seen. "Why don't you get contacts K?" "I like glasses, makes me look smarter then I am." "No they make you look like you. I mean you are the smartest girl in the school." "Thanks Ron." It was filled with more snogging in the next half hour. Then they decided that they would finish and go to bed. Everyone was in the common room when they go there. "What happened?" asked Kennedy "Another attack. " "On who?" "No one, but Death Eaters on in the castle." "Death Eaters.in the castle.can't be." Then Kennedy fainted. Ron was there just in time to catch her. He sat down and put her head in his lap. He pulled all the hair off her face and traced her scar. It was hot to the touch. "He is near." "Who?" "You-Know-Who." "Voldemort! He is back. Yes I can feel it now." It was Harry. His hand slammed to the scar on his forehead. It was also searing hot with pain. "Where is Dumbledore?" he said with his teeth gritted "Don't know. We were in the Great Hall and then there was a ruckus. All the teachers went running out and came back in. They guided us to our rooms and told us to stay there until they send word with the ghost." Said George "Yea Ron why weren't you in the Great Hall?" asked Fred "Um uh I had to go to the bathroom." "With Kennedy?" "No!" "Truth Ron." "Ron.what happened.I don't remember." Whispered Kennedy "You fainted K. You fainted when you learned there are Death Eaters in the castle." "You all right Kennedy?" Asked Harry "I think I will be fine." "Some cold water?" "That would help. Thanks Harry." He went over to the basin where there were glasses and cold water. He took the ladle and put the water in the glass. He took out his wand and put a frost spell on it to make it cold. Then he walked back over to Kennedy. He gave her the water. She was a lot weaker than Harry. He had been used to the pains of the scar for five years. This was her first year. Harry looked over at Ron. He had a look of great concern on his face. He looked into her eyes and wanted to just hold her and comfort her. Harry could tell Ron was in love. A ghost walked through the portrait door. It was Nearly Headless Nick. He was the Gryffindor Ghost. "I need Potters and Ginny and Ron." Ron pulled Kennedy up and helped her walk toward the portrait door. Harry went to her other side and they walked her up to Dumbledore's office. They sat Kennedy down before they did. Dumbledore had a look of concern on his face. "What is wrong?" "I um fainted before when I found out that Death Eaters were in the castle. Ron and Harry have helped me come up here." "Hm, it sounds like you need a potion. I will call Professor Thayne to cook up a potion to bring you back to health." "No! I mean really, I'm fine." "Well then I want you to eat some chocolate." "But-" "No buts." "Fine." He took a bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate out of his desk and handed it to Kennedy. She took of the wrapper and started to eat the chocolate. Instantly the colour in her cheeks came back like she always had. "Good. Now yes there are Death Eaters in the castle. That was the last message we were able to get from Professor Snape. We believe Voldemort has found out about him spying." "No!" "Yes Harry." Harry slammed his fist on Dumbledore's desk. "This is my entire fault." His teeth gritted "Harry-" "NO! I could've declined the stupid Tri-Wizard tournament. I could've let Cedric go but that wouldn't put me in a better position." "Calm down Mr. Potter." "Harry!" Kennedy looked over her glasses at him. That was his sign to cool it. Then Jayni and Draco entered the room. "Draco, are you ready to face your father? And yours Jayni?" "I was right!" Said Ron "I knew both your dads were Death Eaters!" "It's not something to be proud of Weasley. I resent my father for being a Death Eater. That is why I agreed to be part of the Order." "Same here. Coming here to Hogwarts with warnings when to go out of the castle because of attacks, coming home not knowing if your house is going to be there with your parents alive and well. You at least have that. Having parents who love you. But being only children we are only cared for because we are the only heir to the Death Eater throne." "Ron." "Sorry. Sorry K." "I would like you to stay in your dorms for now. Have a good nights rest before the morning." "But." "Yes Ms. Potter?" "What if one of the teachers is a Death Eater. They know all the house passwords don't they?" "I believe you are right Kennedy. I will lock you into six of the private rooms. I don't want anyone to hurt any of you." They followed him to a narrow hallway with several doors. He unlocked six of them. "Mr. Weasley this is your room, Miss Potter yours, Mr. Potter and your, Ginny, Jayni and Mr. Malfoy. Have a good night sleep. I will see you in the morning." Everyone nodded and walked into their rooms. It was a pleasant surprise because they were so big. Everyone heard the locks click on their doors. Kennedy headed towards the large bed in her room. It was covered in red and peach draperies and coverings. She laid down and looked at the canopy of her bed. It was quiet. Kennedy loved the quiet; it gave her time to think. She heard a sort of cawing sound and looked over. There was a Phoenix. "Hello." Kennedy said "Hello, I am supposed to help you." "With what?" "I don't know. Dumbledore told me just to stay here and listen to you. By the way my name is Mercedes." "Hi, My names Kennedy." "Kennedy!" She turned her head to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny come out of the fireplace. "Honestly, you can't do that to me!" she said Everyone sat down on her bed. "A phoenix." Said Ginny "Yea. Mercedes told me that Dumbledore told her to stay here and listen and do anything I say." "Mercedes?" asked Ron "The Phoenix Ronald." Said Ginny "Oh." "So that means that Dumbledore intended for us to be here with all the help we can get." Harry said in somewhat of a trance "Everyone go into your rooms and check under anything and everything and take anything that looks like would help us. Dumbledore wants us to look. He placed things anywhere to our powers. Who had the Floo Powder?" Said Kennedy "I did." Said Ron pulling a small bag out of his pocket "Here. I will be right back." She took a bit of the powder and went into the fireplace. "Draco's room." She disappeared "Draco, Jayni." "What?" said Jayni "Look around your rooms. There should be like weapons of some kind." They started looking around the room to find there was a secret door behind the portrait above Draco's bed. They climbed in. "Wow." Said Draco There were many things in there. Draco got everyone and they filed into the room. Harry walked over to a clear glass case. "Sword of Godric Gryffindor." He said "Dumbledore wants us to find Wormtail and Voldemort. That's why everything is here. Grab a couple of things and get out here. We have to do this. Get the wand so Hermione can get back." They went back to Kennedy's room. "Mercedes, come on we are going." The bird flew to her shoulder. "Alohamora." Harry said. The door opened and they snuck out. After they snuck out two teachers appeared. "That was brilliant Albus. But, why wont you let us help them?" asked McGonagall "They must do it themselves Minerva, you know it. They must use the Order to their greatest powers." "You are right as always Albus." "Thank you Minerva." The six made their way through the dark halls. "One question." Said Ginny "How are we supposed to get there?" "Good point." Replied Ron "Dumbledore had this plan all we have to do is." Harry looked up. Only a few of the torches were lit. "Follow the lit torches." He said in somewhat of a whisper Harry led the way as they followed the torches. Finally they came to a door. "What's this?" Harry asked himself He opened the door. "Oh my." There were swirling blue clouds on the inside of the door. "What is it?" Asked Ginny "A time portal." Said Kennedy "Well, we better go. I will go first." "No Ron. Kennedy and I have to go. Let's go." They grabbed each others hands. They looked at each other and nodded. "One." started Harry "Two." Kennedy added "Three!" They both shouted and jumped into the portal. Harry and Kennedy felt whirling around them. Then they hit ground. Both their knees buckled under them. "Man." Said Kennedy "Glasses, Glasses. Acio Glasses!" The glasses came to her hand. The pair heard four more thumps behind them signalling that Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Jayni had arrived. Everyone stood up and looked around. "Where are we?" Asked Harry "Harry, this was the bog, in my dream! This is where Voldemort is too and the Death Eaters. Everything is coming together! Come on take out your wands and weapons." Said Kennedy Ron swore under his breath. So did Draco and Jayni. This time Kennedy didn't care. 


End file.
